


Love and all that

by Softiekitten



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 20:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/pseuds/Softiekitten
Summary: Just guys being bros and expressing their feelings after sex 😳





	Love and all that

**Author's Note:**

> First ao3 post!! Sorry if the formatting is janky, I write on my phone's notes app :'D Also, I hc Leon to be a trans guy and although it's not explicitly said in this story, it's still there :)

Leon gasped for air as he laid on the bed. Krauser was slumped on top of him, a comforting weight as they both caught their breath. They were still connected, Leon feeling the dick inside him slowly soften.

"Fuck, Krauser... I love you," Leon murmured, voice low; not wanting to ruin the silence too much as he closed his eyes.

They both froze.

Leon had never said that before. _Neither_ of them had said that before. He felt Krauser smile against his neck before he shifted onto his elbows looking down at Leon.

"You _love_ me, huh?" Krauser teased, amused.

"Asshole like you doesn't deserve it," Leon huffed, wrapping his arms around the bigger one's neck.

"I think you'd love me no matter how I act. Dick's too good."

"Fuck off."

Krauser shook his head, laughing and leaned down to mouth at the darkening hickies he had left earlier.

"...love you too," Krauser whispered, hesitant, against his skin.

As if he were afraid of the words coming out of his mouth.

Leon smiled as he ran his hand through his partner's ruined hair, feeling the man relax under his touch. Krauser pulled away after a few minutes of the soft petting, leaning back on his knees as he slid his cock out of Leon. He spread the puffy lips, watching as cum dribbled out, down his toned ass, and onto the sheets.

"God _damn_, that never stops being hot," Krauser breathed, taking in the view.

"...You just gonna leave me like this?" Leon asked.

"That's the idea, princess," Krauser said as he shifted over to the side and switched the lamp off.

He laid back down and shifted Leon so his back was against the man's broad chest. He cuddled in as Krauser covered both of their naked bodies with the comforter.

A moment of silence overcame them.

"...Did you mean it?" Krauser asked quietly into the dark bedroom.

Leon snorted.

"Of course," Leon said as he shut his eyes, embracing the warmth and exhaustion overtaking his senses.

"... Say it again?" Krauser asked again, voice small as he clung to the man in his arms.

Leon smiled at the moment of insecurity, knowing no one else would ever get this same opportunity. He leaned his head back, opening his eyes slightly so they could make eye contact.

"I love you, Jack."

Krauser inhaled deeply.

"I love you too, Leon."


End file.
